The fallen
by Sly Silver Fox
Summary: When Patch loses Nora he travels the ocean to get a new start.He swears he will never love again.But a girl seems to want him to break his promise. But a dark shadow lurks behind them never letting them be together.
1. Chapter 1

The fallen

**Disclaimer; I do not own hush hush**

When people say "love at first sight", you think this person is just going to suddenly going to into your life and you find your prince charming. I have never believed this and I also don't believe in fate. "Chelsea, hurry up" I'm Chelsea and I'm 16 years old and I'm what you would call an average looking human being. I have mousey coloured short hair and emerald eyes. "Come on Chelsea, we are going to be late for maths with trogface "That's my best friend sky and she is an above average looking person. I sometimes wonder why she is my best friend at all. Boys flock around her like puppies and girls try to copy her. I walk up to her and we skip along the dusty corridor. As we enter the classroom, Mrs Elliot or "trogface" looks over at us. "You're late" she squawks Mrs Elliot has a brown army style bob and small beady eyes behind some really big specs. Hence the nickname "trogface"

About 30 minutes later, there is a knock at the door and in walks in a terrified yr.7. "What do you want" barked trogface. Me and sky shared a sympathy look. Then sky gasped and her mouth started to hang open, she pointed to the door. I turn around and I look up, standing in front of me was someone made of pure muscle. His face was tanned and dark; his eyes were black and unblinking. He had shaggy black hair and I guessed by his size he was about 6 foot. Trogface shouted "This is Patch Reveerez and he has transferred here from …." "Costa De Sol in Spain" he whispered all the while staring straight at me.

His accent wasn't what I expected he had a thick British accent with a hint of Spanish and something else I decided was American. Trogface began to scan the class and her eyes zoned in on me."Mr Reveerez, would you please sit next to Chelsea over there please" he waltzed over and sat in the chair next to me and turning on what I thought was a 100 killer watt smile. I started writing and sky nudged me, she was smiling and she pointed behind me. I looked up and there was two black eyes staring right back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried across the empty corridor as I was late for my next lesson. But all I could think of was _Patch. _ Of all the things to think about it had to be _him._ As if reading my mind he yelled my name "Chelsea come over here a minute" his voice sounded like liquid honey.

**Patch's pov:**

I saw her walking towards me; she walked like she had music in her heart. I love the way she always had bed head and I loved how she smelled of spring. I loved the way her eyes like emeralds flashed when I called her name. She looks so much like _her._ It hurt me to think I lost _her_ in America and _she's _never coming back. _Oh Nora I miss you so much_ I thought. Chelsea must have seen my eyes because she asked "What's wrong Patch?" I answered calmly "Nothing errrh …..Where's the bathroom?" It looked as if a light had been turned off in her eyes. She pointed left and started walking away and that's when I saw her collapse.

**Chelsea's pov:**

I knew at once I was going to collapse because I was short of breath and I saw black spots in front of my eyes. I thought _oh god my asthma. _I started to see blurred and I got dizzy but I knew to keep walking straight. The next thing I felt the cold ground under my head and I was on my back facing the ceiling. I saw Patch move as a flicker and he was by my side. His black eyes going grey with concern. That's when it all went black.

**IM GOING TO GET CHAPTER 3 UP SOON BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS NEXT AND WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR . **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chelsea's pov: **_

I woke up in Patch's arms and it was nice till I started thinking. _I'm in Patch's arms._ I quickly put my feet out to touch the floor. In the process I kicked Patch in the groin and he doubled over with pain. I fell to the floor and he landed on top of me moaning. "What the hell are you doing?" Sky screeched behind me. Patch rolled onto his side and started to explain how I collapsed. I stood up and started to walk towards Sky when I was pushed forward.

_**Patch's pov:**_

I saw Chelsea land on the floor with a _thud._ I stood up and faced the girl who pushed her. She had blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and she had airbrushed beauty. She was laughing and she had two people who were the exact same as her. I went over to her and she stopped laughing and stared at me her mouth going up in to a predator's smile. She strutted over to me and said "Hi im Marcie, Who are you?" I looked past her and saw Sky pick up Chelsea. Sky motioned me to keep her busy. But the two assistants saw me looking past Marcie and whispered in her ear. She whirled round and slapped Chelsea in the face. The echo of the slap remained in the corridor. They started laughing again and I heard Chelsea mutter under her breath. "_Bitch" _I wasn't the only one who heard it because Marcie stopped laughing and turned on Chelsea like a pit-bull. I felt anger coiling in my chest and I knew what was going to happen. Marcie's two accomplices went and cornered Sky. I stepped forward and grabbed Marcie's arm just as she was about to slap Chelsea. She looked over her shoulder at me and I growled "Get out of here". Marcie and her assistants scampered down the corridor. I looked down at Chelsea and she looked up, her eyes were wet with tears. I went down and hugged her. I felt a pang in my chest. I had made a promise not to fall in love again. I picked her up and placed her on her feet. She put her arms around giving me a hug then she and Sky walked down the hallway. I started to curse myself, why do I feel for her.

_**Chelsea's pov:**_

I watched his back disappear down the corridor. I turned to Skye and I shouted "Why didn't you help me". All she said was "You had it sorted". All I could do was stare at her, so I turned around and stomped off. Her voice a bare whisper in my mind. That's when I felt the hand on my back and I saw something on the floor. I went over to investigate. I saw it was a letter and that's when I the….._Blood._

_**Please R & R chapter 4 coming soon**_


End file.
